


Spiders Can't Roller Skate

by happyaspie



Series: Tumblr Mini fics [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Harry Potter References, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Harry Potter Fan, Skating, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Peter talks Ned into going to an awesome retro night at the skating rink.  Peter's never skated before but he has perfect balance, right?  Despite his mentor's obvious misgivings, Peter confident that he'll be absolutely fine.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Mini fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865530
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Spiders Can't Roller Skate

**Author's Note:**

> [endrega23](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/endrega23) asked  
> Prompt: "So, remember when I told you not to do this exact thing?" "In my defense, I never agreed not to do it."
> 
> AND
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Can You so one where Peter breaks his ankle?

"Hey, Mr.Stark! Guess what!" Peter had shouted as he ran into the lab after school.

"What?" Tony replied, only half listening. He'd been elbow-deep in a pile of circuitry and nowhere near being finished with it.

With a smile, Peter had crossed the room and sat down in the chair opposite his mentor. "The roller skating rink is going to have this crazy retro night with 80's music and everything. I finally convinced Ned to go with me."

"Have you ever been skating before?" Tony then asked, because as much as the kid talked about literally everything, he'd never mentioned any kind of skating before.

"Nope!" Peter had replied with enthusiasm. "-but it sounds like fun and I have perfect balance. I'll figure it out."

Tony had hummed in acknowledgment, then glancing dubiously at the boy beside him. He'd seen the kid perform three backflips and land on gracefully on his feet only bust his lip wide open two minutes later by tripping over his shoelaces. "Yeah, just don't break anything," he'd instructed causing Peter to gleefully laugh.

However, as Peter lay on the slick laminated floor of the roller rink, that conversation was no longer quite so funny. It turns out that perfect balance is of no use at all if you're not used to your feet trying to roll out from under you. 

Not that he'd had much time to try. He'd skated a few circles around the kiddie-rink before Duran Duran stated playing and Ned had dragged him across the room. He'd reluctantly shuffled towards the main floor and stepped down only end up landing on his butt. With a grunt of frustration, he'd allowed Ned to help him back up only to fall again but this time, as he tried to right himself, his ankle turned and there was no stopping it. Even over the blaring music, he could hear it snap under the pressure.

From there, time passed in a flurry of sympathetic looks and concerned questions, including a request for the name and number of his legal guardian. When May's number went straight to voice mail, he reluctantly offered Tony's number as an alternative. While the man wasn't his legal anything, he knew that he'd be more than willing to help him out. That and he would end up having to call him anyway. The pain medication he wanted was in the Med Bay.

It didn't take long after the manager had ended the call for Tony to come strolling towards where the staff had Peter sitting on a bench with his leg propped up. "So," he said as he started filling out the accident report that had been handed to him, "Remember when I told you not to do this exact thing?"

"In my defense, I never agreed not to do it," Peter bit back, not really considering his words until he realized that his mentor was looking at him with amusement.

"That is the worst justification I have ever heard in my life, kiddo," Tony chuckled as he scrawled one last signature on the paper and passed the clipboard back over to the stars-truck employee. "What happened to your perfect balance?"

Peter looked towards Ned for some sort of support but the other boy simply shrugged his shoulders. "So, um, do you remember that scene in Harry Potter where the boggart comes out of the closet and then they do the spell and it turns into a spider wearing roller skates on all of its legs?" he asked.

"No, but please continue," Tony replied with an amused smile. 

"Well, Mr. Stark, it turns out that spiders can't roller skate. They just sort of, uh, frantically and uncontrollably slide all over the floor," Peter finished and then sighed at the sound of his mentor's giggling. 

"You know?" Tony questioned with a full laugh, "I'm not even surprised."

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Come shout at me on [tumblr!](https://yes-i-am-happyaspie.tumblr.com%22) While you're there, check out the tag [#happieaspie mini fic](https://yes-i-am-happyaspie.tumblr.com/tagged/happyaspie-mini-fic)


End file.
